Chaosbringer (weapon)
.]] The Chaosbringer , also known as Grand Chaos , is a recurring sword in the series. Its strength varies greatly from each of its appearances. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI When players reach level 30 in one of the six basic jobs, they may begin various quests to unlock the remaining advanced jobs. In "Blade of Darkness," the quest to unlock the Dark Knight, players receive the Chaosbringer, a weak level 1 great sword with a rather measly 3 Damage and a very slow 666 Delay (intended to invoke the Number of the Beast). Players are tasked to equip Chaosbringer and use it to fell 100 enemies, then to bring the blade by any means to Beadeaux. When players enter Beadeaux under these conditions, a cutscene will trigger at its entrance, and the Dark Knight job can be selected for leveling in one's Mog House. Players do not lose the Chaosbringer once the quest to unlock Dark Knight has ended. If they speak with the NPC Gumbah in Bastok Mines, he will ask that an additional 100 foes be slain with the sword, totaling 200 (the tally is cumulative; all 200 may be registered during the quest to unlock Dark Knight). After this, if players trade the Chaosbringer to the targetable pond "Standing Water" in the Gusgen Mines at (J-7), another scene occurs, and they are awarded the Deathbringer. Deathbringer is a level 5 great sword with a more modest 20 Damage, 480 Delay, and a bonus Attack +8. Because Deathbringer is not an exclusive item, and is quickly replaced by higher level great swords, many players opt to simply purchase it from the Auction House and forgo this second portion of the quest altogether. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chaosbringer is the weakest fell sword providing 16 Attack and inflicting Blind when it hits the target. As with all fell swords, it is Dark-elemental. It can be obtained via Melee in the ''War of the Lions version. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy The Chaosbringer is a weapon exclusive to the final boss Chaos. Its Attack varies by level between 4 and 67. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chaosbringer is a weapon exclusive to the final boss Chaos. Its Attack varies by level between 4 and 67. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Chaosbringer is one of Garland's unlockable weapons. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing it from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFXI Great Sword 1A.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFT Chaosbringer.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. DFFOO Chaosbringer (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Chaosbringer FFXI Icon.png|Rank 4 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFXI. PFF Grand Chaos Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy DFF. PFF Grand Chaos Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy DFF. PFF Grand Chaos Icon 3.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy DFF. PFF Grand Chaos Unknown.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy DFF. FFAB Chaosbringer DFF UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) DFF. FFRK Chaosbringer FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Chaosbringer FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Category:Swords